memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
A Singular Destiny
A Singular Destiny is a 2009 Star Trek novel by Keith R.A. DeCandido. The novel is the first of several books set after the Star Trek: Destiny trilogy, exploring the fallout of the Borg Invasion. The book centers around the character of Sonek Pran, a Federation diplomat, and his mission on the . Blurb ;From the back of the book :The Shape of Things to Come. :The cataclysmic events of Star Trek: Destiny have devastated known space. Worlds have fallen. Lives have been destroyed. And in the uneasy weeks that follow, the survivors of the holocaust continue to be tested to the limits of their endurance. :But, strange and mysterious occurrences are destabilizing the galaxy's battle-weary Allies even further. In the Federation, efforts to replenish diminished resources and give succor to millions of evacuees are thwarted at every turn. On the borders of the battered Klingon Empire, the devious Kinshaya sense weakness—and opportunity. In Romulan space, the already-fractured empire is dangerously close to civil war. :As events undermining the quadrant's attempts to heal itself become increasingly widespread, one man begins to understand what is truly unfolding. Sonek Pran—teacher, diplomat, and sometime advisor to the Federation President—perceives a pattern in the seeming randomness. And as each new piece of evidence falls into place, a disturbing picture encompassing half the galaxy begins to take shape, revealing a challenge to the Federation and its allies utterly unlike anything they have faced before. Summary References Characters :A'l'e'r'w'w'o'k • Adasop • Ador • Leonard James Akaar • Samir al-Halak • Altoss • Anilom • Edmund Atkinson • B'Eruk • B'Olgana • Nanietta Bacco • Bat-Levi • Augustus Betances • Sam Bowers • C29 Green • Erin Constantino • Brian Cormack • Domenica Corsi • Toshiro Czierniewski • Naomi Darrow • Ezri Dax • Manolet Dayrit • Janna Demitrijian • Derro • Altoun Djinian • Donatra • Drex, son of Martok • Jack Elliot • Brian Ellis • Elyk • Errot • Firee • Forzrat • Yrolla Gari • Gong • Gotlak, son of Gotlak • Ozla Graniv • Grazna • Rebecca Greenblatt • Bojan Hadžić • Hao • Gruhn Helkara • Stammartie Holl • Prylar Hon Avid • Hruok • Huss • Susan Hyatt • Iliop • Jai • K'Draq, daughter of Sangra • K'mtok • K'nir • Kant Jorel • Kalavak • Kandel • Lonnoc Kedair • Keen • Kistler • Klag, son of M'Raq • Koxx • Kurak, daughter of Haleka • Ming Ku • Kuun • Laneth • Mikaela Leishman • Leskit • Alphonse Lessard • Lolo • Long • Lucy • M'Zeo • Zachary Manzanillo • Mardral • Martok, son of Urthog • Marva • Mavroidis • Leonard McCoy • Molmaan • Mrodile • Kareem Mussad • Nidd • Noca • Maria Olifante • Esperanza Piñiero • Ayib Yee Pran • Kojo Pran • Sonek Pran (alias Kom Traya) • Kaimi Pumehana • Rendrug • Retej • Rivera • Jir Roplik • George Sanders • Montgomery Scott • Sekki • Raisa Shostakova • Emtho Shrik • Shroya • Emra Sil • Hildegard Silverman • Sivak • Lin Song • Sovan • Spon • Hugues Staley • Stern • Fabian Stevens • T'Eama • T'Haro • T'Lara • T'Lis • T'Nira • Tev • Tezrene • Thorik • Tlaar • Tolik • Toq • Torvis-Urzon • Tovak • Stephanie Trabka • Jira Trin • Yevgeny Ubekov • Uerba • Yrik Ulfthar • Velisa • Vikagh • Kav glasch Vokrak • Steven Wexler • Wol • Gora Yed • Rupi Yee • Sara Pran Yee • Yinnik • Yklem • Haros glasch Yov • Ysalda • Torethirala zh'Vres (alias Altheria zh'Ranthi) ; :1100110 • 1100111 • Alroniaks • M. Burns • B'w'e'd'l'e'r • Cartominkwano • Hessretheress ch'Lan • Themnorsith ch'Lessa • Tharantana ch'Nora • Elefthor ch'Rin • Shritharia ch'Vrun • Thomas Alan Chafin • Benjamin Cruz, Jr. • Benjamin Cruz, Sr. • R. Daley • Alto Dex • Garo Dex • Okin Dex • Efrimtiran • Frak • Elizabeth Fredericksen • Matt Gagnon • R. Garcia • M. Gitlin • D. Giughan • Emrik glasch Gral • Griztrakar • C. Grosso • H'a'e'd't'd'o'i'r • Cordelia Hawkins • Cornelia Hawkins • Lisa-Karen Hawkins • Orenthal V. Hawkins • Vernetha Hawkins • Wallie Hawkins • Wanjuri Hawkins • Zik Heltrigum • C. Henry • Tor glasch Hok • L. Iturralde • Jorialotnik • Kan • Karak • B. Keane • C. Keane • T. Keane • E. Kearney • Kelav • Elizabeth A. King • L. Lagdanen • M. Lang • L. Lannon • Liezakranor • Shira Lipkin • Mak Brin • Mak Sefrin • Mak Torin • Mak Yarin • Jorge Martinez • Allyn McWhirter • Henry McWhirter • Thomas McWhirter • Una McWhirter • Christopher Metzen • K. Minaya • Miraboria • Margaret Mitchell • Amanda Molina • Luis Molina • Gram glasch Mort • Zik chim Mort • E. Nadaner • Masusaka Nakadai • Asano Nakamura • Mariko Nakamura • Yukio Nakamura • Alberto Natale • Michael Neilson • Mika Oyama • Sem glasch Pak • Miral Paris • M. Patterson • Phira • Pott • E.R. Price • Q'o'l'r't'r'e'z'a'k • Quirimirkis • Rolik • Yukio Sakai • D. Sandoval • R. Sandoval • Sanek • Semtek • Sentir • Kiramassala sh'Lan • Thriazhrovarasa sh'Meth • Shivas • Sik • S. Soohoo • Sorlak • Sossamirak • Sprinc • T'Brals • T'Darin • T'Latt • T'Lor • T'Maro • Temnik 42 • Thantarishran th'Lan • B'Elanna Torres • Turak • Urikmilagro • Brian Victor • Thrintarno zh'Lan • Sellessi zh'Lessa • Ziralor 26 Peter Abraham • Jas Abrik • Allah • Amitra • Koll Azernal • Azetbur • Baldvinsson • Barrile • Bennett • Elia Betances • Penelope Betances • Helena Birgisdottir • Blessed Exchequer • Braeg • Byero • Myk Bunkrep • Helthari ch'Vress • Zefram Cochrane • Nancy Conlon • Dava Nikende • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Jadzia Dax • Joran Dax • Lela Dax • Tobin Dax • Torias Dax • Robert DeSoto • Doq • Eleen • Byron Fantomos • Fiore • Flannagan • Fred • Castellan Ghemor • Rachel Gilman • Gint • God • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Gorkon • Gorvat • Great Bird of the Galaxy • Soon-Tek Han • Vance "Hawk" Hawkins • Erika Hernandez • Hiren • J'lang • Alhan Jago • Victor Jara • Jaresh-Inyo • Alidar Jarok • Jesus of Nazareth • Jimmi • Jo'Nol • Jomat • Joran • Joseph • Jovis • Jurva • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kang • Kaq, son of Jorvil • Karatek • Kerla • Kinchawn • Koloth • Koord • Kor • Kravokh • Larak • M'Raq • Marija • Mary • Matsui • Kara na Miin • Morjod • Morr • N'Vek • Dmitri Nakahara • Nea • Neral • Nerramibus • Ralph Offenhouse • Mas Oyama • Fel Pagro • Linnea Palmer • Ashanté Phiri • Jean-Luc Picard • Prophets • Satlin Ra-Graveness • Radek • William Ross • Thaddeus Samson • Seareg • Shariel • Letitia Shawan • Shostakovich • Shinzon • Sirella • Benjamin Sisko • Sortek • Spock • Surak • Suran • T'Garas • T'Latrek • T'Mura • T'Nallis • T'Pragh • T'r'w'o'l'h'o'r • Tal'Aura • Talak • Tando • Tharp • Thori • Katherine Toomajian • • Uzaveh • Valak • Virinat • Voria • Williams • Worf, son of Mogh • Xi • Yoralig • Ferin na Yoth • Yurig • Farin Zak • Matthew Zavitz • Zbigniew • Thrantira zh'Zulis • Min Zife Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • ''Columbia'' (NX-02) • • • • • • • • Shuttlecraft Erickson • [[SS Esperanto|SS Esperanto]] • • [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A)|USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A)]] • • • • • Hecate • • • • • • [[Shuttlecraft Kang|Shuttlecraft Kang]] • • • • • [[Shuttlecraft Koloth|Shuttlecraft Koloth]] • • [[Shuttlecraft Kor|Shuttlecraft Kor]] • Kovlessa • • • • • • • • • Paris One • • • • • [[Runabout Seine|Runabout Seine]] • [[SS Shostakovich|SS Shostakovich]] • Shuttle Nine • • • • • • • • • Traya Nall (Lissepian planet-hopper) • • • • • • Zirkiv Locations :Gre'thor • Hell • Sto-Vo-Kor Stellar :Alpha Centauri • Alpha Quadrant • Andorian system • Argaya system • Azure Nebula • Capella system • Delta Quadrant • Eisn system • Gamma Quadrant • Ikalia • Kavrot sector • Lyshan system • Maxia Zeta system • Mempa system • Oorfar system • Sector 22093 • Small Magellanic Cloud • Solarion system • Taurus Reach (aka Gariman Sector) • Typhon Expanse Space stations, star bases, and outposts :Deep Space 3 • Deep Space 4 • Deep Space 9 • Praxis Station • Starbase 10 • Starbase 22 • Starbase 24 • Starbase 234 • Starbase 343 • Starbase 375 Planets, planetoids, and moons :Achernar Prime • Alonis • Alpha Proxima III • Alrond • Altair VI • Andor • Ardana • • Artaleirh • Bajor • Benecia • Berengia • Betazed • Bre'el IV • Capella IV • Cestus III • Cor Caroli IX • Coridan • Deneva • Earth • Elas • Gault • Grisella • H'atoria • Kazar • Kefor VI • Krios • Lorillia • Luna • Maeglin • Mantilles • Marcan V • Mars • Maxia Zeta III • Maxia Zeta IV • Mempa VIII • Nasat • P'Jem • Pacifica • Pandril • Pangea • Pheben III • Pluto • Praxis • Qo'noS • Qu'Vat • Ralatak • Remus • Risa • Rhaandarel • Romii • Romulus • San-Tarah • Sherman's Planet • T'Khut • Takara • Tellar • Tezwa • Thalezra • Triex • Trill • Troyius • Ty'Gokor • Virinat • Voria • Vulcan • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet • Xanitla • Zalda Planetary :Avenue des Champs-Élysées • Bolarus • Cydonia • Endurance • First City • Hall of Warriors • Johnson City, Cestus III • Lejico • Medara • New Samarkand • Novalja • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Rome • San Francisco • ShiKahr • Siena • Tellerton • Trilakas • Tucker Memorial Building • Utopia Planitia • Valles Marineris • Vulcana Regar Races and cultures :Andorian • Androsian • Androssi • Aquan • Ardanan • Bajoran • Benzite • Belandrid • Berellian • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Brikar • Caeliar • Caitian • Capellan • Cardassian • Coridanite • Croatian • Deltan • Denobulan • Efrosian • Elasian • Elabrej • Ferengi • Gallamite • Gorn • Grazerite • Greek • Human • Iotian • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Klaestron • Klingon • Kreel • Kriosian • Lissepian • Nasat • Orion • Pangean • Reman • Rhaandarite • Rigellian • Romulan • Selsseress • Spanish • Sulamid • Takaran • Talarian • Tellarite • Thal • Tholian • Triexian • Trill • Vulcan • Watraii • Yridian • Zakdorn • Zaldan States and organizations :A. C. Walden Medicine Show • Al-Rashid University • Alpha Centauri Police • Borg Collective • Cardassian Union • Coalition of Planets • Diplomatic Corps • Dominion • Earth Cargo Service • Federation Council • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Federation News Service • Ferengi Alliance • Fordham University • Gorn Hegemony • House of G'mtor • Imperial Romulan State • Imprek University • Janus Mining • Johnson City Police Department • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon Fifth Fleet • Klingon High Council • Klingon Medical Authority • Klingon Physicians Enclave • Klingon Science Institute • Matter of Everything • McKay University • Médecins Sans Frontières • Order of the Bat'leth • Project Reassimilation • Quorum of Bole • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Seventh Holy Kinshaya Attack Fleet • Siberian Collective • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Security • Tal Shiar • Ten Tribes of Capella • Thal Orbital Control • Tholian Assembly • toora Maab • Typhon Pact • United Earth • United Federation of Planets • V'Shull Institute • Vedek Assembly • YloTrap • Zaldan Orbital command Other references :aikido • Altair Conference • Archer University Hospital • autotuner • banjo • Barge of the Dead • baseball • Bâtiment Vingt-Troisième Siècle • bat'leth • ''The Battle of'' Klach D'Kel Bracht • Betazoid memory ceremony • Black Fleet • bongos • Cardassian War • couch • demon • disruptor • DNA • dola • Dominion War • duonetic field • duotronic • Earth-Romulan War • Edosian Accords • Elisiar • Estadio Chile • Estadio Victor Jara • Explorer Field • German shepherd • guitar • harmonica • hnoiyika • IDIC • Jefferies tube • jorni bush • jorvik • ka'athyra • Kahless's hand • karate • kata • Khitomer Accords • kligat • klongat • Kolinahr • kretlach • Kyokushin • lloann'mhrahel • lood dir • Lutetia • mek'leth • Miloraz Silbonni • New Wrigley Field • Notre Dame • Old High Bajoran • Organian Peace Treaty • Our Lady of Significant Mercy Hospital • PADD • Paige Field • phaser • pig • pon farr • rabbit • razorbeast • Ruth Field • Saar string • sehlat • Settler's Monument • shevrak • shield • sontra • stembolt • sword • T'Shiro Cultural Exchange • Tour Eiffel • travit • tricorder • Tsuki No kata • ushaan-tor • veruul • w'lash'nogot • Wescott Room • zipthar • zorvat Clothing :negligee • sarong • shirt • stole • sweater • vest Elements, compounds and substances :arithrazine • astatine • cabrodine • dilithium • farantine • hyronalin • jirvik • latinum • Magical Paint of Doom • nitrilin • salish • Tholian silk • topaline • uridium • zenite Food and drink :alcohol • ''allira'' punch • bloodwine • cake • chamomile tea • fozat juice • gonklik • Horst pear • hurkik • Jack Daniel's • ''jInjoq'' bread • milk • mint julep • ''plomeek'' soup • raktajino • Romulan ale • Sackmanov apple • Saurian brandy • sovat • Talisker • tea • tree candy • Ulanov spice • wheat Written works, songs, broadcasts, and progams :"Angelsea" • Bajoran death chant • "Banned from Argo" • Battlecruiser Vengeance • "Beyond Antares" • Burning Hearts of Qo'noS • Casualty Report 92792382 Baker • ''Charge of the'' Yan-Isleth • "Crossroad Blues" • The Dream of Fire • "Emrak sil var Emrak" • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • The Final Reflection • "Golden Vanity" • Illuminating the City of Light • "Pagh Semtir" • The Revelation of Wisdom • "Sailing Down That Golden River" • "Selvarao Maktu" • "Tr'owiluhfe Mnei'sahe" • The Vision of Judgment • Warriors of the Deep Winter Appendices Related stories *This is one of several follow-up books to the trilogy, along with : Over a Torrent Sea by Christopher L. Bennett, : by Kirsten Beyer, and TNG: Losing the Peace by William Leisner. A Singular Destiny is not tied to a particular series. Timeline The novel begins in April 2381, two months after the events of , and continues until mid-May. The novel also features numerous transcripts and reports to illustrate various points, some contemporaneous with the events of the novel (stardates 58307.7 to 58322.2, including the Klingon date of 180th day of Year of Kahless 1007), while others are from events prior to the novel: *a log from the prior to engaging the Borg on stardate 58199.3 *a transcript of Illuminating the City of Light from the 22nd of February 2381 *a homily given by Prylar Hon Avid on the 28th of February 2381 *a log from the , detailing first contact with the Zaldans on stardate 16883.1. A reference to the nearing the end of its mission Kavrot sector in chapter 12, places that chapter, and the next two which take place at approximately the same time, at the end of April, per chronological placements of that mission in Over a Torrent Sea. | nextMB=Over a Torrent Sea |}} External links * *Keith R. A. DeCandido's annotations for ''A Singular Destiny. *An excerpt from the novel at the author's website category:crossover novels category:books